fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Asugi
Gurei (グレイ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. He is voiced by Shinobu Matsumoto in the Japanese version. Profile Gurei is the son of Saizou and the cousin of Midoriko. Paralogue In his paralogue, Saizou is talking to Subaki about the worry Saizou has for Gurei not living to be the 6th Saizou until they actually see Gurei, along with Funk. Saizou is shocked to see that "Saizou" is now "Gurei" and that he is a thief, with Funk saying they were about to rob a mansion (even though Gurei was quitting the heist). Saizou scolds him for not taking up the role of the 6th Saizou, with Gurei saying that he rejects the name and runs into the mansion. After you complete the paralogue, Saizou will ask Gurei why he became a thief, with him telling Saizou that he choose the job and that he intended to quit because he couldn't live with the sin of killing a person in the end. Saizou then tells him that he can live as he like and that he inherited the pride of soul of the Saizou family name. Since Saizou told him to live as he likes, Gurei decides to work with his father and join the army. Personality He is a cool, sharp and able person but worries about inheriting his father's legacy. He is extremely fond of sweets and carries them around at all times. He smells the best out of everyone in the army. His birthday is January 1st. In Game Base Stats Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kanna (Female) *Kinu *Mitama *Matoi *Syalla *Sophie *Midoriko *Soleil (Revelation only) *Éponine (Revelation only) Other Supports *Saizou *Gurei's mother *The Avatar (Male) *Shinonome *Hisame *Deere *Ignis (Revelation only) *Kanna (Male) - If Gurei is his father or brother *Shigure - If Gurei is his brother Class Sets *'Base Class:' Ninja - Promotes to Elite Ninja and Puppeteer *'Parental Inheritance Class:' **Saizou - Samurai - Promotes to Swordmaster and Weapon Master **Avatar - Nohr Prince - Promotes to White Blood (Birthright and Revelation) and Dark Blood (Revelation) **Hana or Sakura - Priest - Promotes to Mountain Priest and Onmyoji **Azura or Hinoka - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Oboro - Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara **Orochi or Kagerou - Spellcaster - Promotes to Onmyoji and Basara **Setsuna - Bowman - Promotes to Holy Bowman and Golden-Kite Warrior **Rinkah - Oni Savage- Promotes to Shura and Blacksmith **Mozu - Villager - Promotes to Weapon Master and Great Merchant **Felicia - Troubadour - Promotes to Butler and Strategist **Beruka - Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight **Charlotte - Fighter - Promotes to Berserker and Hero *'Buddy Class:' **Shinonome - Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara **Hisame - N/A **Deere - Troubadour - Promotes to Butler and Strategist **Ignis - Knight - Promotes to General and Great Knight *'Marriage Class:' **Avatar(F) - Varies* **Kanna(F) - Varies* **Syalla or Kinu - Spellcaster - Promotes to Onmyoji and Basara **Matoi - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Mitama - Priest - Promotes to Mountain Priest and Onmyoji **Sophie - Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin and Great Knight **Midoriko - Herb Merchant - Promotes to Great Merchant and Puppeteer **Éponine - Outlaw - Promotes to Adventurer and Bow Knight **Soleil - Mercenary - Promotes to Hero and Bow Knight '*'Gurei will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Trivia *Gurei bears a great resemblance to Gaius including appearance, personality, and starting class, Ninja, being similar to the Thief class. **He shares his Japanese voice actor, Shinobu Matsumoto, with Gaius. **Gurei is an anagram of Guire, Gaius' Japanese name. **His birthday, January 1st, is also one day before Gaius' (January 2nd). It also happens to be New Year's Day. **He also shares this trend with Matoi and Syalla. *His love of sweets is ironic, considering that his father, Saizou, hates them the most. *Gurei is depicted with a Chocolate Cat lollipop in contrast to Gaius who had what appeared to be a Strawberry Bear lollipop. The reason why it's a cat might be due to Gurei being a Ninja as it's stated historicaly that Ninjas used cats in various ways such as telling the time by the dilation of its eyes. *Gurei was voted the 29th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters